


Life is Peachy

by Cliophilyra



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge (Done in much more than 30 days) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, kiss, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which kiss is the most memorable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the terrible title - I couldn't help myself! This is a little thing I wrote on the bus coming back from work because I was out of data and couldn't go on the Internet! So this happened. I may make a series of these? 
> 
> Un-betaed. As always please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you!

It's wasn't the first kiss, not by a long way. The first kiss was in a dingy motel with weak winter sunshine streaming though grimy windows, the holes in the curtains making a pattern on the rickety table.

Dean was sitting on the edge of one narrow bed, cheap suit pants against hideous nylon comforter. He was looking earnestly at Cas who turned John's journal over in his hands because it was easier than looking Dean in the eye.

Dean asked him what was wrong and there was nothing that could stop the words, stop Cas confessing his terror. Why he couldn't go back to heaven after everything he'd done.

For a long time Dean didn't speak but then he leaned forward and touched his cheek and it took everything Cas had left to draw on not to cry. Crying in front of him would be bad he thought, although Dean had cried in front of him.

Dean's fingers traced down his face so slowly and slightly that Cas could have been mistaken; if he hadn't seen his eyes. Green. Not like emeralds or leaves or anything so mundane, green like his soul when he found it. Like the first colour in forty years.

Rough fingers tripped over his lips and Cas parted them slightly, a small intake of breath because this was never going to happen. He was never going to do this. Then the drag of calloused fingertips was replaced by the soft press of plush lips and he couldn't think anymore. The clamour of the Host was replaced by white noise. The peace was blessed.

That was the first kiss and there were a million others that followed. Some in rooms like that one, some in the car while Sam was off buying gas, some in less appealing places; truck stop rest rooms, over the burning remains of some unquiet spirit. Cas would never push Dean to do anything in a more public setting, he had his limits. Dean was his when they were alone together and that was enough.

***

So the kiss he remembers best, better even than the first, is the one that happened when the three of them were at some achingly pretentious farmers market in the middle of nowhere. Sam was making appreciative noises over a handful of organic peaches. He handed one to Cas and he took a huge bite. The fruit was sweet and tart and soft. A cascade of sticky juice poured down his chin and spilled onto the old Zeppelin T-shirt he'd borrowed from Dean. Cas held out the rest of the peach to him and Dean took one look at him dripping juice and burst out laughing. He took the fruit, pulled Cas towards him and kissed him on the mouth, chasing the taste of peaches.

Some people in the crowds turned to look but he didn't even seem to notice. He grinned and pulled back, took a bite of the peach and kissed Cas's neck with sticky sweet lips, making him laugh and push at him, struggling away and wrapping himself tighter at the same time.

It was the first time he kissed him without thinking.


End file.
